


Every Rose Has It's Thorn

by Ledarella (WithAFlickOfHerWand)



Category: DC Bombshells
Genre: F/F, Femslash, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithAFlickOfHerWand/pseuds/Ledarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley and Ivy smut without plot because I can</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Rose Has It's Thorn

"Red, are we almost there yet?" Harley huffed from the passenger seat. Her unruly blonde locks were knotted around her index finger, and she loudly popped the bubblegum she held captive in her mouth.  
"Not yet sweetpea, I'm taking my sweet time catching up to these bastards so we can spend some time together." Ivy responded, her eyes completely focused on the road, not that there was much traffic mind you.  
"Well could ya hurry it up a little? We got some scumbags to catch." The maniacal girl almost sang, glancing over at Ivy with every word she spoke.  
"Make me." The words escaped Ivy's lips before she could stop them, and her pearly white teeth made contact with the soft red flesh that was her lip as she smirked in Harley's direction. Harley noticed her expression and felt that familiar warm feeling between her thighs, causing her to squirm in her seat with discomfort. "What's wrong puddin'?" Ivy smirked again, watching as Harley's cheeks flushed a rosy pink.  
"That's my line." Harley sulked, crossing her arms over her chest, which was on full display all thanks to her tight fitting corset. Ivy's eyes flitted over her partner's cleavage, before she dashed her perfectly pink tongue sharply across her blood red lipstick. It tasted like cherries, which was ironically Harley's favorite fruit. Without a second thought, Ivy pulled over her stolen, 1955 Chevy into the nearest parking bay at the side of the road.  
"Well this isn't catching those hooligans that trampled in your flower patch." Harley shrugged, but left it at that, watching as Ivy unbuckled her seat belt, and reached over, lingering her green tinted hands over Harley's thigh. "May I?" Ivy's words escaped in a whisper, before she leant her head against Harley's shoulder, grazing her mouth over Harley's neck in the process. Lips to flesh, Ivy kissed up and down the length of her neck, sweeping back any blonde curls that distracted her from the ultimate goal. She lingered slightly over the sweet spot on Harleys neck, and almost instantly, Harley intertwined her fingers with the redhead's, guiding them down into her high waisted hot pants allowing Ivy to graze her fingers over the smooth stubble that awaited her nimble touch. Harley's pussy was throbbing in anticipation, so wet and wanting that she could no longer control her sweet moans that escaped her lios when Ivy's finger tips made contact with her clit.  
With the other hand, Ivy locked her fingers within Harley's almost knotted curls, turning her face to lock lips with her lover.  
Their tongues intertwined within the warmth of their mouths, biting down on each others lips every now and then. Harley felt Ivy readjust her hand in her underwear, until she was fingering Harley so well that Harley could not help herself grinding her throbbing clit against the palm of ivy's hand. That familiar sweet sensation was building in her stomach, she arched her back and moaned loudly into Ivy's open, wanting mouth. She found herself quaking in her seat as she felt the pleasure come in waves until she came onto Ivy's hand. "Oh sweetness, you're wet enough to water a garden." Ivy giggled, before removing her hand, wiping the sticky sweetnezs against her denim hot pants before she placed it back on the steering wheel. "Much better." Ivy sighed, buckling her seatbelt as a red faced Harley watched her with a mortified expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry you filthy sinners, this was a one shot to fill my terrible Harlivy needs.


End file.
